Hijos de la droga
by L'autre-Chienne
Summary: Sexo, drogas, alcohol, todo esto está presente en la vida de Sakura desde el mismo momento que conoce a Sasuke con sus amigos. Fiestas sin control, fallos y sentimientos. ( 18) Lenguaje vulgar, y sexo explícito.
1. Primera toma de contacto

Tokyo, 11:07 am.

Lugar: Escuela secundaria privada Konoha.

La cafetería de la escuela estaba abarrotada, las hormonas de los jovenes iban y venían, miradas, caricias, susurros... El curso acababa de empezar, la gente se conocía o se reencontraba.

En el centro de la cafetería se encontraba una gran mesa redonda donde charlaban y comían la "élite" de la escuela, Naruto Uzumaki, alto, rubio, ojos azules, y una sonrisa perenne, hijastro del gran empresario internacional de mercancía tecnológica Jiraiya; Neji Hyuga, elegante, recto, larga cabellera oscura, en su familia podrás encontrar desde senadores, jueces, abogados...; Ino Yamanaka, igual a una modelo, largas piernas, cuerpo de infarto, su madre poseía una de las revistas de moda mas importante del mundo; Gaara no Sabaku, pelirojo, ojos turquesa y mirada intimidante, sus padres murieron cuando él era apenas un niño, heredó la empresa entera a plenos poderes; Sasuke Uchiha, el último y mas destacable, cabello sedoso y azabache, ojos negros como pozos y un adonis en potencia, sus padres manejan desde una línea de hoteles, empresas concesionarias y naúticas...

Naruto charlaba animadamente sobre todo lo que había hecho en verano, Ino le sonreía y asentía. Sasuke hablaba con Neji de negocios familiares y Gaara leía embelesado una novela.

-¡Ha sido impresionante!- Gritaba Naruto emocionado. - Y unas mujeres... dios, qué mujeres...-

-Eres un pervertido- Reía Ino, - Por cierto, ha venido mucha gente nueva ¿alguien interesante?- le brillaban los ojos mirando a los muchachos nuevos que entraban.

-Mira quién habló de pervertidos eh - Se burló Naruto.

-Tss Sasuke, mira quien viene por ahí, tu pequeña admiradora- Dijo Neji con tono de burla.

Sasuke giró la cabeza con desgana. Era Karin, una chica con la que se acostó un par de veces en verano, pero nunca la consideró para nada mas importante que eso, ella no parecia entenderlo así.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -Chillaba la peliroja en su oido, lo que desagradaba a Sasuke en sobremanera.

-Karin, sueltame.-Dijo secamente Sasuke.

-Ayyy Sasukito que serio eres, ya cambiarás de parecer.- Se alejó de allí meneando el culo y sacando pecho polioperado, captando las miradas de los babosos de la escuela.

Sasuke bufó, maldito el día en que la conoció y se la tiró, había muchas chicas ese día.

El timbre dió la señal del inicio de las clases, todos se levantaron pesados y se dirigieron a las correspondientes clases.

El grupo se sentó en la parte de atrás de la clase. Pasaron 15 minutos y nadie llegaba, la gente se empezaba a impacientar, pero por fín la puerta se abrió y dejo paso a un hombre de no mas de 30 años, con el pelo blanco despeinado.

-Siento la tardanza muchachos... pero no me apetecía venir.-Soltó sinceramente, era Kakashi, el profesor de literatura.

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar la clase, entró Tsunade, la directora.

-Siento la interrupción Kakashi, pero acaba de llegar una alumna nueva, viene de un internado Escocés.-Kakashi bufó cansado y dejó que la chica entrara.

Tsunade se puso al frente de la clase con la chica al lado,- Esta es Sakura Haruno, viene de Escocia, espero que la acojais entre vosotros.-

Sakura era una chica bajita, con el pelo rosado, caía en cascada hasta la cintura, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, la piel la tenía nívea y suave. Llevaba el uniforme del centro, pero la camisa por fuera y la corbata desatada, botas en vez de los zapatos y calzas hasta justo debajo de la falda.

Tsunade señaló el asiento libre en la ultima fila, detrás de Gaara e Ino y al lado de Neji y Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó sin siquiera mirar al resto de sus compañeros, aunque notaba la mirada de todos, sobretodo de cierto pelinegro a su lado.

La clase pasó sin mas incidentes y llegó el receso de 5 minutos.

-¡Hola! Soy Ino Yamanaka, eres Sakura ¿cierto?-Sakura la miró sorprendida y asintió vergonzosa.

-No seas vergonzosa mujer, con toda la confianza conmigo- Sonrió, Sakura se sintió comoda con esa chica.

-Encantada...- Tenía la voz melosa y dulce, Ino la cogió de la mano y la arrastró junto a sus amigos.

-Chicos mirad a quien traigo aqui- Sujetó a Sakura frente a ellos.- Mira Saku, ellos son Naruto, Gaara, Neji y Sasuke.-

Sasuke la miró de arriba a bajo, sus piernas, su cintura, su cuello, sus labios... Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los suyos, cortando la respiración de ambos.

-Saku, este fin de semana doy una fiesta en mi casa, me gustaría mucho que vinieras y así nos conoces mas y conoces gente y te animas ¿te parece bien?.-

-Claro estaría bien.-Dijo Sakura.

El resto del día pasó enseguida, miradas insinuantes, conversaciones cada vez mas animadas con Ino, risas con Naruto.

Al final cada cual se fué a su casa como ni nada hubiese pasado.

Una vez en el coche, Sakura sonrió al recordar los nuevos amigos que había conocido hoy, y él.


	2. El principio de la decadencia

En lo que quedaba de semana Sakura pudo conocer mejor al grupo, si no hubiera sido por Ino seguramente estaría por los pasillos escuchando música y sola.

Pero por una vez en la vida la suerte le sonrió, sabia que Ino era coqueta y muy divertida y amistosa, Naruto era un cabeza loca que vivia en su mundo, Neji obsesionado con el orden y muy inteligente, Gaara se la pasa leyendo todo el día y Sasuke... bueno de Sasuke no se mucho, se queda callado observando la conversación.

También conoció a Karin, y es su primera enemiga oficial o al menos así la llamo cuando vió a Sakura hablar con Sasuke.

El grupo integró nuevos miembros, como Shikamaru, al que por cierto Ino se lo come con los ojos, Sasori, un chico de cursos superiores que levanta pasiones por toda la escuela, e Hinata, la prima de Neji, muy muy dulce, y muy timida, a la que se cree que le gusta Naruto, pero como de costumbre Naruto no se entera de nada.

(pov Sakura)

-Bueno Saku, mañana te espero en la fiesta eh, ¡chao!- Despedí a Ino con la mano sonriendo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, subí las escaleras rapidamente y rebusqué en mi armario el conjunto perfecto, encontré un vestido imitación cuero corto con los laterales de encaje, era elegante y muy sexy, y unos zapatos de tacón negros también.

Coloqué el conjunto en el escritorio de la habitación y me fuí a la cama.

12:28

Cuando abrí los ojos y fijé la vista en el despertador y me levanté de golpe, dios era tardisimo, bajé a desayunar o comer, no se, y ahí estaba mi madre.

-Buenos días mama...- Me senté en el taburete de la cocina y espere a que la sirvienta me pusiera el desayuno en la barra.

-Hola hija... Me voy una semana a Londres, negocios.- Miré por la ventana y estaba el servicio metiendo las maletas en el coche, como no, estaba acostumbrada a vivir "sola".

-Vale, adios.- Cogí el desayuno y me fuí a la habitación, nunca sentí que tuviera madre.

Me pasé la tarde dibujando, pasando el rato como pude, mi madre hacia un buen rato que se había ido y era como si nunca hubiera estado, ya no me afectaba para nada, de echo me pasé la infancia en internados del mundo solo para no molestarle.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta era la hora, y ya estaba recibiendo mensajes de Ino preguntando que donde estaba.

Me vestí, me maquille ligeramente y me recogí el pelo.

Baje a la sala principal y ordené que el chofer me llevara, no tardó ni dos minutos en estar ahí, cuando subí al coche saqué del bolso un ansiolitico, hacía tiempo que me los tomaba, el psicologo me lo mando.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin tráfico asique en cuestion de 15 minutos estaba allí.

Llamé a la puerta y abrió Ino con una copa de la mano y muy (demasiado) contenta.

-¡GUAU! ¡Saku estas increible! Pasa, pasa...-Me puso un vaso de la mano y me dejó pasar.

Estaba practicamente toda la escuela alli dentro, todos bebian y bailaban.

-¡Sakuuuuraaaa!- Era Naruto a lo lejos y algo perjudicado también, eso no era solo de alcohol...

Vino corriendo y me abrazó levantandome por los aires. -¡Ahhh! ¡Naruto bajame!- Protesté.

-Ay Saku-chan no te pongas así, es que me alegro hayas venido- Sonreí.

Me acerqué a la mesa y ahí estaban todos, saludé al resto con la mano. Habia algo raro en todo el mundo. Me senté al lado de Sasuke, giré la cabeza para saludarle y ahí le ví los ojos, tenian las pupilas enormes, el miedo me embargó.

-C-chicos... que... que os habéis...-Ino apareció detras de mi.

-Mira Saku, -Sacó un botecito rojo.- es popper... prueba, es genial.-Me sonrió.

Negué con la cabeza, los miré con miedo.

-Venga Saku, no va a pasar nada malo, ¿por una vez que problema hay? -Dudaba, pero cogí el botecito, me dijo que inhalara los vapores que me iba a sentir mejor. Después de un par de minutos me atreví y lo hice.

Al poco una ráfaga de sensaciones empezaron a embargarme y todo mi al rededor parecia relentizarse un poco.

-¿Ves Saku? ¿A que te sientes mejor?- La escuché lejana pese a tenerla a 20 centimetros de mi.

Al rato y con unas copas todos de más me encontraba bailando de forma sensual con un Gaara, y notaba la mirada molesta de Sasuke, y eso me gustaba. Por el rabillo del ojo ví como se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mi.

Me agarró del brazo y me pego a él, sonreí y seguí bailando con el, pegandome cada vez más y mirandole intensamente. No se exactamente de donde había sacado la valentia suficiente para hacer todo esto. Me giré y seguí bailando de espaldas a el pegando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo.

Noté como su pantalon cada vez se veía mas abultado. Cuando estaba bailando noté que Karin venía hacia mí a una velocidad sobre humana, pero no le dí importancia, cuando volví a mirar a Sasuke noté algo frío cayendo por mi espalda, Karin me había tirado la bebida por encima poniendome perdida.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES LOCA?!-Le exigí.

-¡Karin!¡Que coño crees que haces!-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Fuera de mi casa Karin! Ni siquiera te he invitado...- Dijo Ino, mientras la echaba de su casa agarrandola por el brazo.

Karin estaba abochornada, había quedado como una loca delante de todos, y cuando la echaron se la escuchó gritar.

Mientras Ino continuaba la fiesta, Sasuke me acompañaba al baño a secarme.

Cogí la toalla del baño y empecé a secarme, noté de repente las manos de Sasuke en mi cintura y como posaba besos humedos en mi cuello.

Deje escapar un pequeño gemido, me giró de golpe dejandome sentada en el lavabo.

Cuando pude ver que todavia tenía las pupilas dilatas, lo cual me extraño, a mi ya se me había pasado.

Empezó a besarme con ansia, recorriendo con sus manos mis muslos llegando a mi culo, el cual apretaba. Juntó su cintura con la mia y pude sentir su enorme erección, apenas me dejaba moverme, estaba siendo muy brusco conmigo, empecé a sentir panico y a intentar apartarlo de mi, pero no podía era demasiado fuerte. Grité pidiendo ayuda, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico muy parecido a Sasuke pero mas alto y con el pelo largo, el cual le sujetó y apartó de mí.

-¡Sasuke para!- Gritó el misterioso chico. -No te metas Itachi...-Dijo Sasuke, el cual al final se acabó yendo por que la gente se empezaba a amontonar en la puerta por el escandalo.

Itachi cerró la puerta para evitar cotillas. Se acercó a mí y me secó las lagrimas.

-Ya todo está bien...-Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dió. -G-gracias...-Me tendió su mano y me llevo hasta su coche, había ofrecido llevarme a casa.

-Disculpa a mi hermano por favor... El... se descontrola un poco con sus amigos...-Se trató de disculpar.

-¿Tu... hermano?... bueno... gracias por ayudarme de verdad... pensaba que la situación iria por otro camino...-

-Pero no ha pasado nada y eso es lo importante.-Me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa ligeramente sonrojada.

Al poco llegamos a mi casa y me despidió con un tierno beso en la frente. Me quedé mirando el coche alejarse.


	3. Momentos Incomodos

El domigo me lo pasé en su mayor parte en la cama, la noche anterior había sido extraña y un poco caótica. La noche anterior lloré un poco pero no quise darle mas importancia que esa, porque al final de cuentas todo acabó bien.

El timbre sonó, y como los domigos el servicio libra tuve que bajar con desgana, abrí la puerta y estaba el grupo ahí, y Sasuke también.

-Hola Saku... ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó Ino abrazandome.-¿Mucha resaca?-

-Que va... estoy bien.-Dije dejandoles pasar, en ese momento me avergoncé de mis pintas.

-Hemos pensado que después de todo el lio de anoche...-Miro como riñiendo a Sasuke- podriamos pasar aqui la noche pero en plan tranquis, pelicula, risas, patatas y cocacola...-

-Ehh... bueno... vale, total, mi madre no está y el servicio libra hasta el martes que es puente...-Sonreí.

-¡Perfecto!-Gritó Naruto abrazandome de nuevo.

Me sentía un poco incomoda con la idea de pasar la noche con Sasuke después de lo sucedido.

Colocamos los futones, sacamos peliculas, pedimos pizzas... Todo iba bien. Todo iba bien hasta que vi a Ino y a Neji sacar los malditos botes rojos.

-Ahh no, yo no tomaré nada...-Me negué rotundamente, Ino me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos Saku esto no es malo solo hace mas divertido el rato- Me miró con sus ojos de azafata capaz de venderte lo que sea y me costaba mucho decirle que no, cogí el bote entre mis manos y empecé a recordar todo, y que Sasuke seguramente habría tomado otra cosa, pues no dura tanto el efecto.

Les miré y todos ya estaban "contentos", bueno, juventud solo hay una, inhalé y deje el bote a un lado. Cerré los ojos y estiré hacia atras la cabeza dejandome embargar por el efecto.

Cuando por fín abrí los ojos no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Ino estaba bajo Shikamaru y Naruto. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Que coño...?-¿estaba flipando o de verdad se estaba montando un trio aquí delante de todos?

Sasuke me miró y se rio ante mi reacción, se acercó a mi y me susurró al oido con una voz penetrante.

-Cuanto mas nos conozcas mas vivirás, vida solo hay una y hay que disfrutarla y probar de todo...- Le miré boquiabierta. -Dejanos enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida...-Dijo Gaara desde el otro lado.

Mi respiración se estaba agitando, que coño le pasaba en la cabeza a esta gente...

Me estaba calentando y sabía que era por el popper, y de esta no me podría salvar nadie, estabamos solos.

Noté los labios de Sasuke en mi oreja, dandome escalofríos, mientras con su mano subía por mi pierna. Cuando pensaba que aquello no podía ir peor (mejor) noté la respiración de Gaara en mi cuello mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Mi vista se nublaba por culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez me estaba dejando llevar mas y... y me gustaba.

Gaara comenzó a besarme posesivo con su perfecto abdomen descubierto, mientras Sasuke me desabrochaba mi pijama y besaba el estómago.

Ya no tenía voluntad suficiente para negar lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Con cada mano enredé la cabellera de ambos, estaba extasiada y quería terminar lo que me había dado miedo empezar.

Besé a Gaara mientras gemía por los mordiscos de Sasuke en mi abdomen, aquello no podía ser real, ¿como era posible que habiendo pasado lo de anoche, dejara que volviera a pasar y encima con dos?

Antes de que eso fuera a mas, los aparté y salí corriendo, seguida por la mirada atónita de todos.

Me encerré en el baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo sakura?- Me abofeteé mentalmente, no quería salir del baño, seguramente estarían ahí esperando, o enfadados, o con suerte se irian y me dejarían pensar.

No sabía exactamente el tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro hasta que escuche los golpes en la puerta.

-Sakura...Sakura sal de ahí... ¿Qué ocurre?- Era la voz de Naruto.-¡Saku! Saku que ocurre, contesta anda... -Esa era Ino, ¿estaban preocupados? Me sentí mal.

Me levanté y quité el seguro de la puerta dejando que abrieran la puerta y me abrazaran.

-Lo siento, no estas acostumbrada a nuestro... estilo de vida y te hemos metido a la fuerza, deberiamos haber dejado que nos conocieras mas antes... antes de bueno... todo esto.-Se disculpó Ino.-Venga vamos a ver la pelicula, pero de verdad.-Me sonrió.

Fuimos al salon y ahí estaban Sasuke y Gaara con cara de malas pulgas, asique me senté en el sofa con Ino, alejada de ellos, no me atrevia casi ni a mirarlos.

Vimos la pelicula sin ningun incidente más, pero estaba incomoda y preocupada ¿que me esperaba mas adelante con estos amigos?

Cuando la pelicula hubo terminado, cenamos, charlamos un rato, cada vez estaba mas relajada. El sueño nos venció a las pocas horas, nos dormimos todos en el salon, Ino y yo en el sofá y el resto en los futones del suelo.

El sonido de una puerta me despertó, abrí los ojos poco a poco, la luz me cegaba, miré a mi alrededor pero faltaba Sasuke ¿se fué? Me incorporé en el sofá y escuche una cisterna sonar, estaba en el baño.

Me levanté tratando de no despertar al resto y fuí a la cocina donde me serví un vaso de zumo.

Miré fijamente el fondo del vaso pensando, si no fuera por... por sus curiosidades, seria perfecto, me lo pasaba bien con ellos.

Sonreí para mi misma.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-Mi piel se erizó, no necesité mirarle porque ya sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Ehhh esto... no... bueno...¿Q-que tal?...-Dije retrocediendo, lo hice tan brusco que casi tiro el vaso al suelo, si no fuera porque Sasuke lo sujetó al aire.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Sonrió de lado, eso me dió mala espina.

-Sasuke... ¿se te ofrece algo?-Tenía una mirada extraña que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Si, a mi nadie me rechaza, tenlo muy claro.-Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se dirigió al salón con el resto.

Ahora tenia miedo, mi corazón iba a mil ¿qué se proponia? Tragué saliva y fuí tras el, el resto ya se estaban levantando y se escuchaba el estomago de Naruto a lo lejos.

Desayunamos, todos hablaban animados, pero yo estaba en mi mundo, asustada.

-¿Saku, ocurre algo?-Ino me puso una tostada en la cara, y la aparte sonriendo.-No... no nada...-Me miró preocupada.

Después del desayuno cada cual se fué a su casa, por fín pude respirar tranquila, me distraje recogiendo todo. Encendí la tele y justo se hablaba de la incontable fortuna de los Uchiha.

¿Porque me tenía que pasar todo esto a mi? En la noticia salían los padres de Sasuke, era increible el parecido con su padre. Recordé a su hermano, al menos había un hermano bueno.

En ese momento el timbre sonó sacandome de mis pensamientos, apagué el televisor y fuí a la puerta.

-Hola Sakura.-Era Itachi, sonriendo en la puerta de mi casa. Me quedé paralizada, no reaccioné hasta unos pocos segundos.

-Eh... Hola Itachi...¿que... que haces aquí?- Hice hueco para que pasara dentro.

-Nada, me apetecía hacerte una visita ¿cómo te encuentras?-Le dirigí al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ah... pues... muy bien, gracias... ¿quieres tomar algo?-Le ofrecí.

-Claro, una cerveza estaría bien ¿tienes?-Tenía una mirada muy bonita. Asentí la cabeza.


	4. Decisiones extremas

Cuando volví de la cocina con el botellin de cerveza, Itachi se había quitado la chupa de cuero que había traido, dejando ver una camiseta gris de manga larga estrecha que marcaba su bien formado abdomen.

-Aqui tienes...-Se lo tendí, me sonrió e hizo que el vello se me erizara.

-Sakura... ¿Tienes algo con mi hermano?-Soltó de golpe lo que hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Ehh no, nada...-Dije, el me miró de arriba a bajo. -Ah... como el otro día en el baño...-

-Pero eso fue... fue solo un error... el alcohol ya sabes...- Me callé lo de anoche y lo del popper, no queria que pensara lo peor de mi.

-Claro... el alcohol...-Dejó la cerveza en la mesa de café.-Pero sientate mujer.-

No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato de pié, me senté en el sillón que había enfrente del sofá donde él estaba sentado.

-Quizá suene raro... pero tienes algo que... me descoloca.-Dijo mirandome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me sonrrojé un poco y aparté mi asustada mirada de la suya. -¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté sin mirarle.

Se levantó tranquilo y se acercó a donde yo me encontraba despacio, sin tomarse ninguna prisa y sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos que seguían sus movimientos.

Se arrodilló frente a mi y con su mano levantó mi barbilla, yo solo estaba sonrojada, no sabia muy bien que pasaba.

-Esto... Itachi... ¿que ocurr...?-Me calló con un beso, un beso tierno y lento. Me rodeo con las manos mi cara, acariciando suavemente con los dedos mis mejillas.

Se separó de mi, mirandome a los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente, estaba con el corazón desbocado y la cara me ardía.

-Bueno Sakura, me voy... Nos vemos en el Instituto.-Me guiñó el ojo y salió de allí con calma.

-A...adios...-Susurré.

Me toqué los labios con los dedos, no me creía lo que acababa de pasar, todavía podía sentir su calor y oler su aroma.

Que diferentes son Itachi y Sasuke para ser hermanos, pensé para mi.

Un momento, ha dicho que nos veiamos en el Instituto, pero, tendrá unos veinti pocos, no entendía nada.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en Sasuke y en Itachi y en todo lo que había pasado con ellos.

El lunes por la mañana estaba un poco zombie, tenía ojeras y no podía prestar atención en clase de sueño.

-Saku... Sakura...¡SAKURA!-Pegué un bote en asiento. -Ay Naruto no me grites en el oido que no estoy sorda...-

-Pues lo parece, llevo llamandote un rato... ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó con los mofletes hinchados.

-Eso, que apenas estás en este mundo.-Apoyó Ino, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la cafetería que al parecer ya era hora, no me había dado cuenta.

-Nada, he dormido mal, solo eso.-Compré un café y me senté en la mesa con el resto.

-Por cierto ¿sabeis quien es el nuevo profesor de Artes?-Bebí de la taza mirandola esperando la respuesta.

-¡Itachi! Tu hermano Sasuke-Soltó, casi me atraganto con el café, empecé a toser. Todos me miraban interrogantes.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-Dijo Neji, pocas veces intervenía en las conversaciones.

-Eh si, se me ha ido por mal lado...-Intenté excusarme, me había manchado la camisa, con una servilleta intentaba limpiarme.

Despues de eso, fuimos todos a clase, yo seguía medio adormilada y me senté casi tirada en pupitre.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón empezó a bombear mas de lo debido.

-Hola, soy Itachi Uchiha, el nuevo profesor de artes.-Las chicas de la clase empezaron a cuchichear cosas indebidas sobre el. Me pasé la clase sin poder hacer nada, no podía concentrarme y por fin la clase termino y podría huir de allí. Recogí las cosas lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Haruno, tenemos que hablar.-Sonó severo y me asusté.

-Eh...Ino ve yendo... ahora voy.- Asintió y siguió con el resto del grupo, recibí una mirada penetrante de Sasuke antes de que saliera de clase.

-Eh...Itachi-sensei, ¿ocurre algo?- Le hablé lo mas educada que pude. Me miró serio.

-Has estado toda la clase sin hacer nada, ¿me lo puedes explicar?-Estaba embobada mirandole, llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada y el pelo impoluto.

-Eh... bueno he dormido mal y...bueno eso.-Se apoyó en la mesa mirandome serio, y con el dedo hizo la señar de que me acercara.

Me acerqué dudosa, me sujetó del brazo y tiro de mi bruscamente pegandome a el. Con la otra mano me sujetó del mentón y me beso.

Con la mano que tenía libre rodeé su cuello, y solté el agarre para rodearle con el otro brazo.

El me sujeto de la cintura y me pegó más a el. Abrí la boca para dejar paso a su lengua, el no perdió el tiempo y me hundió en un beso apasionado y humedo. Me cogío en brazos y me sentó en la mesa tumbandome sobre ésta.

Abandonó mi boca para dejar un rastro de saliva hasta mi cuello. Cuando nada parecía importar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejandonos sin aire en los pulmones.

Era Ino, se quedo paralizada boquiabierta mirandonos.-Eh me... me he dejado... el libro... ya... ya me voy.-Salió corriendo de allí.

Miré a Itachi y lo aparté, comencé a colocarme la ropa.

-Ay dios, esto... esto es una locura, eh... adios...-Cuando me dispuse a salir, Itachi me sujeto me depositó un suave beso y me dejó ir.

-Adios Sakura...- Sonrió.


	5. Noche sin control

-¡INO!-Corrí detrás de Ino justo cuando salía de la clase, ella iba a paso ligero como huyendo de mi.

La alcancé sujetandola del brazo y haciendola mirarme.

-Ino porfavor para, eso que has visto... no es lo que parecía.-Me miró aún con la mirada de shock, tragó saliva, abrió la boca para decir algo, yo la miraba asustada y la gente de alrededor cuchicheaba.

Me agarró de la mano y me metió a empujones al baño, cerró con pestillo, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ay... dios...mio...¡AY DIOS MIO!¡TU Y ÉL!-Se estaba poniendo histerica y me estaba poniendo histerica.

-Ino...Ino...shhh ¡CÁLLATE!-Me miró perpleja, respiré hondo.

-A ver, lo que ha pasado no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo, ayer estuvo en mi casa y bueno... Y hoy me ha tomado por sorpresa, no se que coño pretende, pero me costó mucho resistirme...-Ino respiró y dijo que aquello quedaba entre las dos, nadie mas lo sabría.

Nos dirigimos a la salida sin mediar palabra alguna entre las dos. La tensión se palpaba en el aire.

-¡Ey! Chicas que ocurre, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga?-Naruto nos abrazó y miró con cara de preocupación.

Miré a Ino de reojo, estaba mirando al suelo, metida en su mundo.

-Eh... nada, todo bien...-Si Ino no hubiera aparecido...No queria pensarlo.

-Esta noche en casa de los Uchiha fiesta eh, no falleis.-Dijo Naruto antes de volver a la mesa, Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Empecé a temblar, dios mas fiestas no, encima en casa de Sasuke e Itachi, aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna forma, empecé a pensar excusas para escaquearme, prefería mil veces quedarme en casa, viendo peliculas y poniendome ciega de helado.

¿Y si digo que estoy enferma? No, capaces son de venir a mi casa a "cuidarme".

Tampoco puedo decir que me han castigado por que Ino sabe perfectamente que mi madre pasa de mi como de la mierda y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

Los chicos hablaban animadamente, pero no podía pensar con claridad ni intervenir en ningun momento porque no sabia que decir.

-Sakura, estás muy callada, dinos que ocurre anda...-Dijo Gaara, me sobresalté, negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No, nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.-Intenté sonar lo más convincente que pude, pero parece que no lo conseguí por la miradas insistentes del resto.

-Enserio, estoy bien.- Me levanté y fuí a por un café.

Ya delante de la maquina escuché pasos que se detenian tras de mi, esa colonia mala me sonaba, me giré y obviamente ahí estaba, Karin.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije secamente mirandola a los ojos, me crucé de brazos esperando la estupida respuesta que seguro me iba a dar.

-Mira, no me gusta que andes siempre tan cerca de Sasuke. Es mio ¿entiendes?-Reí ante esa frase estupida donde las haya.

-Mira, Karin,-Dije con el mismo tono altanero en forma de burla. -aunque te cueste creerlo yo no voy detrás de nadie, si no te hace caso es porque eres pesada, estupida y muy, muy, muy...ligera de cascos.-Me dí la vuelta, cogí mi café y me fuí de allí dirigiendole una sonrisa a Karin, la cual me miraba con odio.

Volví a la mesa de mala leche, odiaba a esa mujer, y odiaba que hablara de Sasuke como suyo... ¿Porqué me molestaba eso? Me reñía mentalmente.

El timbre sonó y volvimos a las clases, apenas pude prestar atención en ninguna, estaba demasiado, echa un lio como para pensar en cosas que no me iban a servir de nada del día de mañana.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me despedí de todos con un escueto movimiento de mano y una sonrisa falsa, noté como me miraban preocupados, menos Ino, que fruncía el ceño.

Ya en casa intenté pensar alguna excusa para librarme de la fiesta, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no serviría de nada, son muy cabezotas.

A eso de las 5 bajé a tomar un almuerzo y por milagro divino estaba ahí mi madre, leyendo el periodico.

-Hola mama... ¿que haces aqui?-Le pregunté sin siquiera mirarla mientras cogía un bollo del armarito.

-Vivo aqui hija, ademas el acuerdo se ha aplazado, esta noche ceno con el consejo para debatir el contrato.- Dijo sin quitar la vista del periodico.

Solté un "ahms" y volví a mi habitación. Me pasé las siguientes horas tratando de estudiar, leer, dibujar, algo pero no podía concentrarme. Miré el reloj de la pared y ponian las 9 de la noche, en un par de horas empezaría la fiesta.

¿Y si simplemente no aparezco? Nah, me vendrian a buscar, Ino se enfadaría, era un plan muy tonto.

Asique me levanté con desgana y abrí el armario de par en par para buscar algo que ponerme, me decidí por algo mas sencillo. Un pantalon vaquero corto de cintura alta hasta el ombligo, y una camiseta de tirantes negra acompañada de una camisa grande roja a cuadros abierta que quedaba mas larga que los pantalones, con unas converse.

Dejé mi pelo suelto y apenas me maquillé. Al menos así no llamaría tanto la atención como la ultima vez con el vestido ese.

Hoy quería una noche tranquila. Llamaron a la puerta y pregunté quien era, la sirvienta me dijo que una muchacha rubia me eperaba en la puerta. Me extrañe bastante.

Bajé y abrí la puerta.

-¿Ino?¿Qué haces aqui?-Me miró y sonrió.-Vengo a buscarte para que no te escaquees.-Me guiñó el ojo.

Que cambio de actitud desde esta mañana ¿que ocurria de repente?.

-Eh... vale, vamos...-Me frenó y miró de arriba a bajo.-¿Vas a ir asi?-

-¿Voy mal? No se, pensé en ir cómoda...-Resopló y me arrastró hacia mi cuarto, desvistiendome a toda prisa.

-Es la casa de los Uchiha, allí lo mas barato que hay es... el mercedes de su padre. Hay que ir acorde.-Miré a Ino, llevaba un vestido burdeos de vuelo a media manga y unos tacones también burdeos.

Abrió el armario y rebuscó entre toda mi ropa. -Aquí no hay nada...-Miré avergonzada, nunca he ido a tantas fiestas y solo tengo un par de vestidos.

-Podemos coger... algo de mi madre, ella siempre va a galas y reuniones importantes...-Le brillaron los ojos cuando la llevé al armario de mi madre y vio tal cantidad de vestidos.

Sacó un vestido blanco ajustado de manga larga, corto, muy corto y con la espalda al aire. Los tacones blancos a juego de tacon fino, maquillaje negro, muy oscuro resaltando el verde de mis ojos y el pelo ondulado.

Me saco a rastras de mi casa, ya ibamos tarde.

Por el camino hablamos de diferentes cosas, nunca se sacó el tema de... Itachi, creo que lo hacía por no incomodarme.

El camino era largo, la mansión uchiha estaba a las afueras, tardamos 40 minutos en llegar.

Al llegar no pude articular palabra, aquel sitio era enorme.

En la puerta ya había gente bailando, enrrollandose, vasos por el suelo. Cuando entramos en la casa recibimos algunas miradas de la gente que andaba por ahí, con la mirada buscamos a Sasuke y al resto.

Todo el mundo vestia de marcas carisimas, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, mi madre tenia dinero, pero no como para mansiones y cochazos de ultima gama.

-Ahhh Ino, Saku, estais aqui. Habeis tardado mucho.-Naruto hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Perdon, tarde bastante en prepararme...-Dije avergonzada. Me miró de arriba a bajo.

-Pues estas... guau...-Me sonrojé un poco, no me imaginaba un piropo tan pronto.

Caminamos esquivando gente borracha hasta la sala principal, donde estaba el resto. Me serví un vaso de jagger, esa noche iba a necesitar beber, estando en casa de los Uchiha me podía encontrar en una situación... complicada.

La conversación iba desde coches, negocios, mujeres, hombres, alcohol, filosofía, todo iba degenerando por culpa del alcohol.

-¿Y tu Sakura?-Sasuke preguntó serio. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados, llevaba muchas copas ya.

-¿Eh...?-Sonrió de lado.-No, nada...-Dijo al ver mi estado alcoholizado.

-Sa...Saku, debe-deberias dejar de...beber...-Dijo Naruto en el mismo o peor estado que yo.

-Mira...mira quien habló...-Me reí levantandome (o al menos intentandolo) para ir a por otra ronda para todos.

A lo que el grupo (ya borracho) aplaudió.

Sasuke se levantó y me acompañó a por las copas, él estaba perfectamente y no entendía la razón, le he visto beber como el resto.

Estuve a punto de caerme de morros contra la encimera, pero Sasuke me sujetó de la cintura. Me reí tontamente.

-Uhh Sasuke no me metas...metas mano eh... que voy... voy mu..muy pedo...-Me seguí riendo a lo que él aprovechó para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Qu..qué haces?-Pregunté al ver su cara tan cerca. Mi respiración se aceleró como mi pulso.

Se acercó a mi, poco a poco iba notando su aliento sobre mi, mi piel se erizaba. Tragué saliva.

Posó sus labios sobre los mios, traté de resistirme, pero era incapaz, me apoyé en la encimera, el aprovechó para subirme a ésta y sujetarme por la espalda.

Abrió paso con su lengua por mi boca, haciendome sentir escalofrios. Con la uñas marqué tras la camiseta su espalda, provocando un suspiro por su parte.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su habitación bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los que estaban en la fiesta, pero no importaba, nada en ese momento importaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, me tiró contra la cama, le vi quitarse la camiseta, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo.

Se tiró sobre mi deshaciendose del vestido como si nada, los zapatos volaron y fueron a caer sobre cualquier sitio. Su mano bajó alcanzando mi zona, ya humedecida por sus caricias.

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta cuando sus labios atraparon uno de mis pechos, ya podía notar su (enorme) erección sobre mi abdomen. Bajé mis manos rozandola y deleitandome con los gemidos roncos que aquel hombre emitía, le despojé de su ropa interior.

Con una mano el rompió mis bragas, desesperado por quitarlas de mi cuerpo, noté su miembro rozandome, como éste se humedecía por mis fluidos.

Arañé su espalda, estaba lista, entendió el mensaje y de una solta estocada se llevó consigo el ultimo atisbo de mi virginidad. Grité y mordí su hombro, dolia, dolia muchisimo.

El permaneció estatico hasta que notó que poco a poco me iba relajando, comenzó un vaivén lento y profundo que me provocaba gemidos agudos. A poco la velocidad aumentó y con ello la profundidad y la dureza de aquello. Era como toca el cielo, notarle dentro de mi caliente, estar bajo el oliendo su aroma.

Una corriente electrica cruzó mi mente, estaba a punto de llegar al climax, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y gemí mas alto. Sasuke lo entendió pues aumento la velocidad, aumentando sus gemidos.

No podía mas, había llegado al orgasmo junto a él, que se había corrido dentro de mi, llenandome de el, era caliente, se sentia genial. MInutos después estabamos en la cama, tapados, el acariciaba mi espalda y poco a poco el sueño me fué venciendo.


End file.
